The present invention relates generally to beverage servers, and more particularly to a divided beverage server which can be used to store and serve beverages of two different types if desired.
The increasing health consciousness of people today has led to an increased popularity of decaffeinated coffee, diet and/or decaffeinated soft drinks, health food beverages, and the like. This proliferation of the types of beverages people now enjoy has led to the need for restaurants, caterers, and even those entertaining in their homes to provide a plurality of different containers for storing and serving these beverages. For example, in most restaurants of late, waiters and waitresses have had to carry two containers of coffee for their patrons, one for "regular" or caffeinated coffee, and another for decaffeinated coffee. This often inconveniences the server, because he or she often does not have a free hand to attend to other needs of the customers or other tasks. In some establishments, notably in the more exclusive clubs and the like, the waiters and waitresses are prohibited from carrying more than one beverage server at a time, a rule that makes sense not only from a job safety standpoint, but also with respect to maintaining the proper atmosphere or ambience of the establishment. Many times extra trips to the coffee station or kitchen are required in order to provide the patrons with the desired beverage. This not only increases the cost to the restaurant owners of providing the service, but also tends to inconvenience the customers whose needs are not immediately met.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problem referred to above by providing a divided beverage server which will enable the server to dispense two different beverages from the same container. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a divided beverage server which is reliable, inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and efficient to use.